


Самое страшное животное

by kohvoo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/kohvoo
Summary: Кому нужен Бэрбоун, когда есть Скамандер?





	Самое страшное животное

**Author's Note:**

> описание издевательств над животными, психологическое насилие

— У меня есть предложение, и, я полагаю, ты его выслушаешь.

Ньют вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд. Гриндельвальд сидит перед ним на стуле, опершись локтями о колени, и улыбается. Он спокоен и собран, даже расслаблен, хотя глаза его остаются цепкими и холодными. Смотреть в них долго Ньют не может — он снова опускает взгляд, хотя чары не дают ему отвернуться.

Всего год назад он так же сидел перед Персивалем Грейвзом, точнее, перед Гриндельвальдом, укравшим его лицо. Теперь всё повторяется, как в лихорадочном кошмаре, только декорации немного другие. Вместо кабинета — крохотная комната, вместо Америки — где он сейчас? Англия? Последние несколько часов вылетели из его памяти.

Он трогает языком зубы и ощущает во рту металлический привкус крови.

— Во имя всеобщего, как говорится, блага. — Гриндельвальд откидывается на стуле. — Альбус — не дурак, а? Я разузнал кое-что, пока Конгресс думал, что со мной делать. Посидел в спокойной обстановке, поразмыслил о жизни. И решил, что Бэрбоун — совсем не тот человек, которого мне следовало вербовать. Сильный, безусловно, но нестабильный... несамостоятельный. Это и хорошо, конечно, но с другой стороны, такие, как он, — на один раз. То ли дело ты, Ньютон.

Он наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть Ньюту в глаза.

— То ли дело ты, — повторяет он почти ласково и протягивает затянутую в перчатку руку, чтобы ухватить Ньюта за подбородок. Ньют беспомощно жмурится. — Ну, как знаешь. Я просто хотел сказать, что ты — выдающихся способностей молодой человек. Невероятно изящные расширительные чары, что-то почти темномагическое. И эти животные...

Ньют вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Только не животные, пытается сказать он. Гриндельвальд его понимает.

— Думаю, мы договоримся, — говорит он, поднимается и исчезает из поля зрения Ньюта, чтобы вернуться через несколько секунд с чемоданом. — Понимаю, тебе претят мои идеи, понимаю, что ты сказал бы, дай я тебе такую возможность, поэтому хочу сразу перейти к делу.

Гриндельвальд ставит чемодан на стул.

— Я мог бы применить «Империо», — говорит он. — Мог бы доставать по одной твоей твари и сдирать с неё шкуру живьём. Скажем, начав с того чёрненького... ниффлера? — Ньют дёргается, когда Гриндельвальд задумчиво обводит пальцем застёжку чемодана. — В том месте, где я вырос, маглы жили вместе с волшебниками. И одно почтенное семейство держало кроликов. Мужчина совершенно не мог забивать зверушек — плакал как ребёнок, — и всё приходилось делать его жене. Она подвешивала кролика за задние лапки, а потом р-раз, — Гриндевальд изобразил удар ребром ладони, — и била его по затылку. Кролик тут же умирал. Или не умирал, и тогда все соседи имели удовольствие слушать крики агонизирующего зверька... Потом она пускала кровь через глаз, надрезала шкурку на лапках и снимала её, как наволочку с подушки. Видел я этих кроликов: розовое тельце, пушистая голова и единственный целый глаз, которым он с таким доверием смотрит на тебя, словно хочет спросить: «Теперь ведь всё будет хорошо?». Не будет, братец Кролик. Но думаю, твоего вороватого мерзавца можно было бы освежевать и без удара по затылку, да?

Ньют думает, что за всю его жизнь он не оказывался в ситуации хуже. Он сталкивался со всяким — ему приходилось умерщвлять животных, разделывать их и освежёвывать, — но ему никогда не приходило в голову сделать это с живым существом. Мысль об издевательствах ему противна, его коробит и передёргивает, и Гриндельвальд, заметив это, снова улыбается.

— Но я не стану этого делать, — говорит он. — Вместо этого я бы просто вынес твой чемодан на людную улицу и щёлкнул замочком. Всё остальное сделали бы и без моей помощи.

Он уже оказывался в такой ситуации — в Нью-Йорке год назад, — но всё прошло лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Никто не причинил вреда животным, и животные не причинили вреда людям: все остались живы.

Но Ньют — не глупец. Он понимает, что это было чудом, невероятным везением, и Гриндельвальд тоже это понимает.

— Маглы — любопытные создания, — замечает Гриндельвальд отстранённо. — Они так яростно уничтожают всё, что им непонятно. Взять, к примеру, твоих чудесных зверей. Ты считаешь их безвредными, но какое маглам до этого дело? Они сначала пристрелят непонятное и только потом будут решать, опасно оно или нет.

Гриндельвальд загибает мизинец и безымянный палец, а потом произносит: «Пуф!».

— Раз — и мозги твоего замечательного ниффлера, которого ты, вероятно, выхаживал и лелеял, расплещутся по мостовой. Это только в сказках охотники убивают зверя с одного выстрела. На деле шрапнель перемалывает в кашу их кишки, а животные всё бегут и бегут, влекомые ужасом, пока из них не выходит вся кровь. И по пути твой безвредный малыш-окками откусит головы паре-тройке маглов. Паника, кровь, дёргающиеся в агонии тела, мёртвые глаза, истеричные крики... Окками нельзя винить, он ведь так напуган, и он — животное, что с него взять? Но можно винить того магла с ружьём, который, не разобравшись, выстрелил в безобидную тварь.

Гриндельвальд бережно снимает чемодан со стула и садится. Тёмные глаза сквозят сочувствием, смешанным с каким-то мстительным удовольствием, — и Ньют понимает, что всё это время почти не дышал. Он судорожно втягивает в лёгкие воздух и отводит взгляд.

— Человек — самое страшное животное, — философски изрекает Гриндельвальд. — Не переживай. Я не собираюсь спускать на маглов твой зверинец. Пока. И срок этого «пока» целиком зависит от твоей сговорчивости. Ты поможешь мне в парочке дел, получишь свой чемодан и продолжишь писать книжечки подальше от людских глаз. — Он лениво взмахивает рукой. — Фините Инкантатем.

— У вас ничего не получится, — говорит Ньют даже раньше, чем успевает осознать, что чары его больше не сковывают. Гриндельвальд приподнимает бровь.

— И что же ты сделаешь? Вызовешь меня на дуэль? Замечательно. Но когда я выиграю, твои очаровательные зверушки отправятся на улицу. — В голосе его появляется нетерпеливость, даже злость. — Твоё зверьё расстреляют, растопчут, растащат на чучела. Ну?

Ньют молчит.

— Я многое слышал о тебе, — уже спокойнее говорит Гриндельвальд. — Один у тебя минус: людей ты ценишь куда меньше, чем своих многолапых приятелей. — Он поднимается, подхватывает чемодан и идёт к двери. У порога он бросает: — Даю тебе пару часов. Думай о кроликах, Ньютон.

У Ньюта уже есть ответ, но он молчит, глядя себе под ноги.


End file.
